1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle protectors and more particularly to that class adapted to be removably secured to selected portions of the fenders and side panels of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with vehicle protectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,356 issued on Aug. 1, 1961 to S. W. Fleming teaches a shroud-like cover adapted to entirely enclose the above ground portions of a vehicle utilizing a single flexible sheet assembly therefor.
The Fleming invention is typical of the various devices which totally and completely shroud the vehicle in a tent-like structure.
Such protective devices, though effective for their particular purposes, must be removed before the vehicle may be inspected or operated.